


I’ll Be There to Give You a Hand

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex stayed with him after coming out, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Disabled Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fear of Rejection, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Julie is a good friend, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luggie/Ruke is my OTP, Luke didn’t run away, M/M, My first fic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining Idiots, Willie is a good friend, himbos in love, idk how to tag, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie’s parents finally get the divorce. When his dad gets custody, he is forced to move away. His dad brings him more loss, until he can’t anymore. Reggie finds a new brother, and opens his own music shop, where he meets Julie who brings just who he needs back into his life.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971757
Comments: 28
Kudos: 297





	I’ll Be There to Give You a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written so can I just apologize now?

It had been six years since Reggie’s father was awarded custody when the divorce finally happened because his mother was unemployed. Six years since he was forced to leave Luke, Alex, and Bobby behind. The night before he left he wrestled with himself, between telling Luke what his true feelings for him were, and letting Luke remember him as he always did. He couldn’t bring himself to do it in the end. He didn’t want to hurt Luke anymore than the move already was. The day he left, Luke and Alex were there, hugging him and crying. Wishing their brother could stay. They gave him a going away present, a red flannel and a black necklace with a metal bar dangling from it. He immediately put them on, regardless of the warm summer weather, and wore them proudly. It wasn’t until hours later that he realized they engraved the metal bar with the name of their band and the first initials of the three boys. He cried himself to sleep that night, in a new city, missing his real family.

A week after the move, he tried to write a letter to Luke. When he asked his father for a stamp, in his drunken state he called Reggie a fag and then Reggie’s world went black. When he woke up, the first thing that occurred to him was cleaning his own blood off the wall.

He didn’t try to send another letter. But he never forgot them. He wrote each of them a new letter every day, tucking them away in his closet.

Three years later, his father called him from the police station, having been pulled over for a DUI. Reggie sighed to himself, but he got in his beat up car that he’d bought working part time jobs, and drove to pick him up.

His father demanded to drive home, and Reggie didn’t have it in him to argue anymore. Not with bruises still healing. So he passed his keys over the top of the car.

When he woke up in the hospital, the first thing he thought about was Luke and Alex. Realizing he may have lost any chance to see them again. Then his gaze drifted down, and he realized what he did lose. Reggie heard the door open, but the doctor’s words barely registered. His father died in the accident, and he lost his left forearm and his left leg from the knee down. They were too damaged to save. Reggie cried as he thought about his bass at their apartment. Then he cried harder when he realized he would never want his brothers to see him like this.

Now, six years after the move, Reggie used the insurance money he was shocked to learn his father had put in his name and bought a music shop. He sold CDs, records, instruments, anything musical. His new brother, a boy named Willie he’d met doing physical therapy after Willie broke his leg skateboarding into traffic was his first and only employee. Life was hard, but it was good. With Willie’s help, he had learned how to play his bass again, switching which hand strummed and which placed the notes. It took over a year to get close to where he had been, but music had always belonged in his found family. And he missed them so much. He missed Luke’s confidence and charisma. He regretted keeping his feelings close to his chest until the end. He missed Alex’s brotherly advice and logic. Reggie hoped more than anything that he was comfortable with himself because he was so gentle he deserved the world. He wondered if Luke was able to soothe Alex’s anxiety attacks on his own now. But the thought left quickly when the bell above the door chimed.

“Hello! Welcome to Sunset Music. How can I help you?”

“Hi,” the dark skinned girl seemed almost shy and unsure, “My name is Julie. I was wondering if you guys were hiring. Is there a manager I should speak to, not that I’m assuming you could be the manager, I just mean-“

Reggie chuckled to himself as the girl flushed in embarrassment and stumbled over an apology. “No worries, man! I’m the owner, and I am looking for someone who would be up for working mornings if you’re interested.” He wasn’t really, but neither him or Willie were particularly fond of waking up early. The girl’s face brightened immediately.

“Yes! I’m very interested! I’ve heard amazing things about this place. You actually sell my band’s old demo here!”

That made Reggie swell with pride. He started offering to sell demos of local bands right after he opened, and he had sold a few Sunset Curve demos, too. “That’s good to know. Let me grab some paperwork, and we can talk schedule.” He disappeared in the back, reappearing a few minutes later to find the girl talking to someone. He waited, watching as Julie explained to the boy in front of her which guitar would fit his size and which beginner books would help him best. It made Reggie smile, hiring her was clearly a good impulse decision. When she finished, she left the boy to look over the choices he had in stock, and met Reggie at the counter. “So, you know a lot about music?”

The girl flushed again and it made Reggie grin, “Yeah, my mom taught me.” There was a melancholy in the statement that Reggie’s ears perked up to immediately. He put his right hand out, covering the girl’s. She couldn’t have been more than a year or two younger than him, but he already felt so protective of her. It didn’t cross his mind until after he did it that most people might find it weird, but the way the girl relaxed told Reggie she found it comforting. “I met my band a couple years ago, and they helped bring music back into my life. So I really want to pay it forward, I guess. Bring music into other people’s lives.” Reggie beamed at her, bright and unabashedly.

“You’ll fit in great here.”

~~

It had been a few months now since Julie started working for Reggie. She never asked about his prosthetics, it was almost like he didn’t have them when she was around. She made him feel like he used to, and he felt a familial love for her quickly. She talked about her band, two guys named Patterson and Lex, and her girlfriend, Flynn. Willie was very eager to hear about the drummer, but Reggie couldn’t because his heart had never lost interest in Luke.

One day, Reggie was in the apartment he shared with Willie above the music store, plucking away at his bass, when Willie burst through the door. “Yo, man!” Willie was grinning ridiculously wide, “We really need you to come downstairs.”

Reggie quirked an eyebrow, Julie and Willie had never had trouble handling the store before, “What’s going on?” Reggie asked, looking away, gaze landing on his old Sunset Curve poster like it often did when he played. Alex and Luke’s faces smiling next to his, staring back at him.

“Julie’s band is here and you will not believe who they look like!” Willie was practically bouncing now, and Reggie couldn’t fight his smile as he got pulled into his friend’s excitement. He set his bass back in its stand next to his bean bag, and extended his good hand to Willie, who eagerly pulled him away. Willie was overflowing with enthusiasm, but his steps remained steady so as not to outpace Reggie’s limp. Reggie was never sure if it was purposeful or accidental, but he was grateful nonetheless. As they rounded the shop windows, Reggie could Julie’s beaming face as she talked to two guys, who’s backs were turned to him. The shorter one had shaggy brown hair and a sleeveless muscled shirt, while the taller one was a styled blonde with an oversized pink hoodie. The hoodie itself reminded Reggie of Alex’s sixteenth birthday just before he moved away. He and Luke bought it because Alex was always cold. Willie was still beaming from ear to ear as he pulled the door open and a very, very familiar voice filled Reggie’s ears.

“Julie, why are you so excited about us meeting your boss?” It was the blonde’s voice, Reggie knew that without seeing his mouth move, because he had known that voice for nearly ten years before he moved when he was seventeen. He wanted to call out, but the words got stuck in his throat. He began to wring the sleeves of the flannel tied around his waist between his hands as thoughts ran through his head, ‘Will they be happy to see me? Will they be angry? Or worse, will they not care? What if they want nothing to do with me now that I’m broken?’ His train of thought was cut off as Julie turned her beaming smile his way and the two boys looked over, looking like they’ve seen a ghost.

“H-hey guys.” Reggie waved timidly with his good hand, hating how awkward his voice sounded. Alex was the first to react, bounding across the store and throwing his arms around Reggie.

“Oh my god, Reggie, we’ve missed you so much!” Alex was practically sobbing into his t shirt, but Reggie didn’t have it in him to care. He squeezed his arms around his brother even tighter. “You named the shop-“ He cut himself off as he continued to cry into Reggie’s shirt. “Yeah, I named the shop after our family.” Glancing up, he saw an almost unreadable expression on Luke’s face, and he’d never been unable to read his best friend before. Before he could dwell on it, Alex pulled away, trailing his hands over Reggie’s face, his arms, he stopped, cupping Reggie’s left hand in his. “Reggie-“

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Reggie tried to keep the reunion lighthearted, didn’t want to taint it with the memory of his father. Alex’s face told him that clearly wasn’t going to work. “Car accident.” Reggie sighed, pulling up his pant leg to reveal his other replacement appendage, “I never wanted you guys to see me like this.” Reggie said sadly.

“It’s like you never wanted us to see you at all.” Luke snapped, Reggie flinched away from the sound, and Luke ran a hand threw his hair as Alex shot him a quick glare. “What happened, man?” Luke asked, sorrow clear in his eyes. “We kept waiting to hear from you.”

“I tried to send you a letter. Once.” Reggie rubbed a hand over the back of his head as he remembered, “My dad, Uh, he didn’t take it so well.” Whatever remaining hostility that was left in Luke disappeared at the statement. He remembered how Reggie’s parents were, how his dad was. “By the time he wasn’t around anymore, I figured you guys wouldn’t want to hear from me.” Reggie looked down, wringing his hands around the flannel sleeves again.

“You still have that?” He looked up again at Luke’s question, surprised he had stepped closer. Reggie felt fingers ghost over the back of his neck, glancing to see Willie pull his necklace out of his t shirt. “You kept them, Reg.” Luke had tears in his eyes that mirrored his own when Reggie looked back at him, “You kept them all this time.”

“Of course I did.” Reggie wiped at his eyes, “The two most important people in my life gave them to me.” Alex was still crying as he pulled the two of them into a hug. Reggie could hear Willie whispering to Julie as the three of them embraced.

“How did you know?”

Julie shrugged, “The way they talked about him, I knew they missed him more than they would admit. Stocking the shelves once, I finally saw the picture of the band on the back of their demo. I knew I needed to bring them together as soon as I could. Flynn is gonna be so bummed she missed this.” Alex pulled away, throwing a shy look toward Willie that didn’t go unnoticed by his brothers. Reggie and Luke shared a look that told Reggie exactly what he thought, his little brother had a crush on his roommate.

“How about we close up shop for the day?” Reggie suggested with a dazed smile. “We can head to me and Willie’s place and catch up.” A brief disappointed look passed over Alex’s face before he covered it up, “Naw don’t worry, Alex. I love Willie, but he’s not exactly my type.” Reggie shot Alex a wink as a blushed covered his face and he stuttered through a comeback. Willie just smirked.

The first thing Reggie did upon entering their apartment was drop a box of letters into Luke’s lap.

“What’s this?” Luke asked as he picked up a large stack of envelopes.

“Every letter I’ve written you and Alex since I moved out here.” Reggie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he dropped onto the couch beside him. Luke immediately leaned into his side, like he used to, like no time had past.

“Bro, there has to be like over a thousand letters here.” Luke said, wide eyes as he looked back and forth between the letters and his long lost friend.

“Almost twenty two hundred at my last count.” Willie said as he dropped down beside Alex, nonchalantly brushing his arm against the blushing boy. “He’s written you guys a letter every single day since I met him, even when he had nothing new to say.”

“You really did that?” Alex asked, his voice full of disbelief and something else.

“Of course I did. You guys thought I’d forget about you?”

“No.” Alex said at the same time Luke quietly said “Yes.”

Reggie looked at Luke, gently pressing his shoulder to the boy’s sleeveless one, “Never in your life do you have to worry about me forgetting you. Either of you.” He added the second part quickly, not missing the knowing look Alex and Julie exchanged. Reggie cleared his throat, “After my accident, I was afraid to try to find you guys. I didn’t want it to be different between us just because I’m more broken now.”

“Broken?” Luke’s voice was sharp, but not unkind, “Reggie, we’ve never thought of you as broken. You’re were always the strongest one of us.” Alex nodded along, picking up where Luke left off.

“It was because of you that I had the courage to come out to my parents.” Reggie looked at him intently, watching as a sad look passed over Alex’s face, “It didn’t go well. Emily and Mitch let me stay with them until Luke and I decided to move out here. But I don’t regret it doing it.” Reggie didn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes rested wistfully on the bisexual and gay pride flags he and Willie had hung in the living room. Reggie looked over at Willie, who nodded and quickly left the room. When he came back, he draped his spare pride flag over Alex’s shoulders. Alex’s eyes widened, and though he was smiling deeply, he was insisting that Willie take it back.

“Bro, chill,” Willie laughed good naturedly, “Besides, me and Reggie have a bunch of them. He sells them in the store during pride month.” Luke was watching Reggie intently, and Reggie could feel himself blushing as Alex finally caved and accepted the flag.

Julie smiled brightly from her spot on Willie’s other side, “I bought two myself last month, the bi flag for me, and the lesbian flag for Flynn.” Julie blushed as she often did, a fond smile on her face as she mentioned her girlfriend.

“You should invite Flynn to join us.” Willie grinned.

“Really?” Julie asked, eager but unsure.

“Absolutely!” Reggie agreed. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

~~

After they reunited thanks to Julie, Reggie had been spending all his free time with Luke and Alex, and when he was at the store and they didn’t have rehearsal, at least one of them was there with him. He’d even rejoined the band when he found out they still hadn’t replaced him. Alex was still crushing on Willie, and watching him made Reggie wonder if he was that obvious since he felt himself falling for Luke all over again. Luke was just as he remembered him, gentle and caring and energetic. Every time Luke talked to him, it reminded him of all the times he wanted to push a little closer, but too afraid of the rejection to ruin what they had.

Today, months later, as he carefully brought a box out of the back, he was distracted thinking of Luke, and ran into something, sending the contents of the box scattering across the floor. “Whoa, hello to you too, Regs.” Luke grinned at him, wide and carefree as always. Reggie flushed, which he found himself doing more and more when Luke smiled at him like that. Reggie shook his head, he had a handle on his crush before, why was it getting away from him now? ‘It wasn’t a crush.’ His brain reminded him, ‘You’ve been in love with him since you were a freshman.’ He realize that Luke was still watching him, growing concerned as he waited for a response.

“Sorry, man. My head was somewhere else. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, dude.” Luke still looked concerned, “You good, man?”

“Yeah, sorry again. My mind was in my notebook.” As soon as he said it, Reggie wished he could take it back. He wasn’t lying, but he also didn’t want Luke to know all the embarrassing love songs he’s written about him over the years.

Luke’s grin brightened, “Still working on that country album?”

Reggie grinned back, thankful for the easy excuse, “Every day.” Reggie crouched down carefully, picking up the dispersed merchandise, and Luke was quick to get down and help him when he saw the trouble Reggie had with his leg.

“How are you so strong?” Luke asked quietly as they picked up the books and picks and strings.

“What?” Reggie asked, shocked by the question.

“I’ve always known you were strong, Reg.” Luke looked at him for a second before turning away and grabbing more items from the ground, “You dealt with your parents for so long. And now this, and you’ve never lost your spark, man.”

“My spark?”

“Yeah, man. Your spark. That humor and light that’s always inside you, wanting to make everyone happy. A lot of people probably wouldn’t have made it as far as you did. But you’ve never let anything take away your mischief.”

Reggie wasn’t used to seeing Luke get so serious. Sure, he was serious about his music, and he was serious about encouraging his friends, but this felt different. Reggie thought for a long moment. “How could I be strong?” He repeated, “You and Alex. You guys helped me more than anyone ever could. Even when we didn’t see each other, I looked at my necklace and I knew you guys were still with me.” It was closest Reggie had gotten to admitting his feelings for Luke. And maybe the closest he’d ever get, because he couldn’t handle losing him again.

“Reg-“ Luke started, but the door to the shop opened, Alex running inside.

“Guys!” He looked a mixture of excited and nervous, and the conversation between them was abandoned as Luke looked at Reggie with an expression Reggie couldn’t recognize before they both turned to their best friend. “I need your help.”

“What’s going on, Alex?” Reggie asked.

“Willie asked me out. I think.”

“That’s great!” Luke started, then caught up with his phrasing, “Wait, what do you mean you think?”

“He asked if I was busy Saturday because he had somewhere he wanted to take me.” Reggie grinned, big and unapologetically happy as Alex spoke. “What, Reg?”

“I can read Willie as well as I can read you guys. It’s definitely a date. He used to talk about you non stop when Julie started inviting us to rehearsal. And even before then, before he met you guys, every night he’d come home ‘oh Reggie you will not believe what Julie was saying about the drummer today’. It was nauseating and adorable at the same time.” Reggie realized he was rambling and doing a terrible Willie impression, but he also noticed that Alex was getting happier and more nervous the more he talked. Reggie cleared his throat, “My point is, he’s definitely into you.”

“Really?” Alex asked, hopeful, “You think so?”

“I know so. I’ve never been more sure about someone’s feelings before.” Reggie saw the look that passed between Alex and Luke, but ignored it in favor of hyping up his best friend. “Honestly, you guys will be a gross, sappy couple in a week.” He couldn’t help it. Yes, he wanted Alex to be happy, but he would never pass up a chance to tease him.

~~

Willie and Alex had been dating for three weeks when Reggie started feeling like an extra in the group. He knew it wasn’t their intention, but he also knew he couldn’t spend all his time with Luke to avoid couple time, because the more he was around the other boy, the more he was finding it hard to keep his feelings in check. He was in his room one night, working on lyrics to a song no one would ever see, when a knock caught his attention. He limped to the door to find Luke, half drunk and stumbling against the doorframe although the boy wasn’t trying to walk. “Luke?”

“Reg!” Luke shouted happily, Reggie shrank back from the noise out of instinct before Luke was falling forward and throwing his arms around Reggie, sending them both to the ground when Reggie’s leg couldn’t support the extra weight, “Whoa, I’m so sorry, Reg. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Luke, why are you drunk?”

“Cause everyone is happy and in love, and I’m stuck like a pining idiot.” Luke mumbled, burying his face in Reggie’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about, Luke?” Reggie was concerned, he’d never seen his friend like this before. He’s seen him happy for a gig, flirty with random girls at the mall, seen him frustrated before his parents finally came around on the idea of his music, seen him angry when Bobby made comments about Alex after he came out, but he has never seen him like this. “Is this about some girl?” Reggie asked, though he knew he would hate the answer. But rather than answering, Luke started laughing with his head still buried in Reggie’s shoulder.

“Some girl? Seriously, Reg?” Luke didn’t say anything else, just continued to laugh. Reggie didn’t know what to make of the situation, and he knew he couldn’t get up from the floor. He didn’t have the strength anymore to help support Luke to stand, so they sat on the floor together until Luke’s laughter died down. Eventually, Luke settled enough for Reggie to convince him to sit on the couch. He drunkenly pulled Reggie down next to him, suddenly seeming exhausted as he cuddled into Reggie’s right side. “You’re so lucky you’re cute, Reg.” Reggie’s brain shut down for a second. Luke had always done that before, made throw away flirty comments, and before Reggie could focus long enough to respond, Luke passed out beside him. Reggie sighed, settling more into the couch as Luke curled into him. He ran his fingers through Luke’s fringe, the shaggy hair sliding easily between his fingers.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here when you’re ready, Luke.” Reggie muttered to his sleeping friend. “I love you.”

That was how Willie found them later, cuddled and asleep on the couch in their shared living room. Willie just smiled, draping a blanket over them and hoping that his best friend’s pining years would come to an end soon. Willie had been the only person Reggie had ever mentioned his feelings for Luke to, long before the two of them would be reunited. And though Reggie suspected Alex had always known, he couldn’t bring himself to tell his younger brother. Because if he told Alex, that would make it very real. And being real brought the possibility of pain.

~~

The next morning, Reggie woke up sore, he’d forgotten to take his prosthetics off before he fell asleep with Luke wrapped around him, and Luke, well, Luke was gone. It hurt more than it should have. Reggie figured it had to do with whoever he was pining after, and that thought hurt more, so Reggie pushed it the back of his mind to dwell on when he could be sad about it in peace. For now, he heard Willie in the kitchen talking to Alex, so he put a smile on his face and hobbled his way in. “Hey guys!” He said brightly, and he was met with their even brighter smiles.

“So, you and Luke, huh?” Alex asked, “Finally. I couldn’t deal with the pining. Not again.”

“What?” Reggie faltered, “No, no, you got the wrong idea. He just showed up drunk last night.”

“Drunk?” Alex was immediately looking at Reggie with concern. He knew how his dad was, and he was worried for Reggie.

“I’m okay, man. I don’t know where he went though. Or when he went. I hope he was sober when he left.” Reggie couldn’t help the pain that slipped into his voice as his hip ached.

“You okay, Reg?” Willie asked, stepping around the counter, “Leg bothering you today?”

“Yeah. Luke tried to lean on me last night, and I think I was too focused on his drunken state to notice my leg land weird.”

“Lemme see.” Willie said right away, crouching down and rolling the leg of Reggie’s sweatpants up and over his fake leg. “Yeah, I need to tweak it a bit. Lemme grab my screw driver and I’ll be right back.” Willie pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before disappearing towards his room.

“I’m so sorry, Reg. He was at the bar with us, but he only had one drink before he said he was coming to talk to you. He must’ve stopped somewhere else.” Alex looked guilty, like he felt like he should’ve stopped him.

“Why was he looking for me?” Reggie couldn’t help but wonder.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure.” Alex had always been a crap liar. But he was saved from saying more as Willie reappeared. He played with the screws for a minute, and eventually the pressure that was paining Reggie faded. At least in his leg. Not so much in his chest. Why was Alex keeping secrets from him?

“I’m gonna go change before heading down to the store.” Reggie said softly, leaving the happy couple to make their breakfast as he went to his room. He found Luke on his bed, song notebook open in front of him. A cold sweat broke out over Reggie as he realized what song he was looking at. Luke looked up, his face nearly unreadable as he realized Reggie was there.

“This isn’t country.” Luke said it matter of factly, and Reggie may have been projecting but Luke looked almost hopeful. “This is a love song, Reg.”

“Yeah.” That was all Reggie could force out of his mouth, frozen in the door way. Luke’s angelic singing voice brought the words to life so softly.

“You think you’re just another character in my story  
But that’s not the way it’s meant to go  
You’re not just another face I see  
You’ve left your handprints on my soul.”

“Can you sing it for me?” Luke asked softly. Like if he spoke any louder he would scare Reggie away. Reggie couldn’t respond that time. “It sounds like whoever this person is, they mean a lot to you. I’d like to hear it the way it’s meant to sound.” Luke said it so simply. Like the song he was looking at didn’t make it painfully obvious how Reggie felt. And about who. Reggie felt cornered. For the first time since his father died, Reggie felt real panic spreading through his body. His breathing was becoming shallower, his vision spotting. He flinched as he registered a flash of movement in front of him as his leg gave out and he sank to the ground. “Hey, hey, Regs, it’s okay. I’m here, Reggie.” He knew it was Luke’s voice, but the proximity wasn’t helping him. He tried to pull away, only to find his back against the wall. He saw movement again, and he flinched involuntarily. He heard hushed voices down the hall, and then Alex’s voice registering in his ears.

“Reggie, Reggie, I’m right here. Can you see me?” Reggie shook his head no violently, his breathing coming more rapidly. A gentle brush on his hand and he flinched away again. “It’s okay, Reg. I won’t touch you again. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He could vaguely make out Luke’s voice on the phone, it sounded like he was talking to Julie. “Reggie, focus on me, come on, I know you can do it. I’m right here. Is it safe for me to touch you?” Reggie knew Alex was safe. He had always associated safety with his brothers. Slowly, he inched his right ankle toward the sound of his voice, and this time he didn’t flinch when there was a gentle clasp on it. He felt Alex rubbing his thumb in gentle circles, muttering words only Reggie was meant to hear, “I’m here. You’re okay. You’re safe now.” Over and over. Eventually Reggie was able to see the room again. He saw Willie holding his notebook close to his chest, he must have realized what caused this. Reggie drooped against Alex’s chest as silent tears came from his eyes. Alex wrapped his arms around him, pressing soft kisses to his hair. He barely heard Luke mutter something to Alex before he felt arms scoop him up. He gripped onto the person frantically, hearing Luke’s low voice, soft and gentle.

“It’s okay. You need to rest. Julie is heading into work, Flynn is going to give her a hand. I’m sorry, Reg. God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Reggie realized with alarming clarity that Luke was crying.

“Don’t cry, Luke.” His voice cracked. “I never meant for you to find out like this.”

“Find out what, Reg?” Even though Reggie’s mind was still foggy, he could see the sincere confusion in Luke’s eyes.

“Th-the song.” Reggie said, like that should answer the question. Willie and Alex watched anxiously for a moment before stepping out into the hall, closing the door just enough for privacy but still open enough to be able to help. Luke’s eyes were wet with tears and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“You didn’t want me to know that you fell in love with someone?”

Reggie sighed. He knew it would be better, smarter to wait. But when he looked into Luke’s beautiful face, he couldn’t. “I didn’t want you know I fell in love with you.” Reggie squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in his hands as he heard Luke’s sharp intake of breath.

“You-You’re-“

“Yeah. I’ve been in love with you for close to ten years now. And I know it’s stupid. You’re straight and-“ Reggie stopped when he heard Luke laugh, short and soft, and he chanced a glance at Luke’s face. He was smiling like he just received the greatest news of his life. “What’s funny?”

“You think I’m straight.” Luke laughed again. Reggie was confused. If Luke didn’t like him like that, he could deal with it. But for him to laugh, it hurt. Something in his face made Luke abruptly stop and look into his eyes seriously, “Reggie, I’ve been in love with you since seventh grade.”

“What?” Luke smiled again.

“Yeah, I’m not straight. I’m pan. How could I not be in love with you?” Reggie’s brain short circuited. Luke was still smiling at him, gently pulling Reggie’s good and bad hands away from his face. “You are so strong and optimistic and fun. You make sure everyone is okay, even when you aren’t. When you moved away, it was like I lost a piece of myself. And then I found you again, and I knew it was my second chance. I tried to work up the nerve for months now to tell you how I felt. I was so afraid that I’d scare you out of being my friend. That’s why I was drinking last night, which I am so sorry about by the way. I know how you feel about drinking, but I didn’t think I’d have the courage any other way.” Reggie slowly pulled his hands from Luke’s grip, sliding them to cup his wet cheeks as he brushed the rest of his tears away.

Reggie took a deep breath, though his nerves were running on high. “Luke, I’ve been in love with since we were freshmen. Or at least that’s when I finally came to terms with it. There were so many times I came close to telling you, but I just couldn’t risk losing you over it. When I moved, I knew it could’ve been my last chance, but I didn’t want to finally say it if it was all for nothing. The first letter I wrote you, when I tried to mail it my dad threw me into the wall.” Luke tensed, but Reggie continued, “I never went back because after the accident I was so afraid of you seeing me and thinking I was broken. Deep down, I knew you wouldn’t. You’d be upset or angry for me, but I didn’t want the way you saw me to change either. You, and Alex, you’ve always been my family. I wanted you to remember me for who I was.”

“Baby,” Luke said it so easily, “Who you were is still who you are. You are still the same supportive, gorgeous boy I’ve always known. So what if you have a few superficial changes? That doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I love you, Reggie.”

“I love you, too, Luke.” Luke leaned forward slowly, watching Reggie’s face, until finally, their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 💛 I worked really hard on it, and if it didn’t make sense then I apologize again.


End file.
